Tekking101
Tekking101, real name Matthew Crawford, is a former Shinigami of the Twelfth Division and department head of the Shinigami Research and Development institute. He now resides in the Human World, documenting recent events of the Quincy Invasion in Seiretei to the general public. Appearance Tekking resembles a physically standard-built teenager with pale skin and medium-length unkempt brown hair. Tekking wears a black suit over a white shirt equipped with a collar and formal black tie. Tekking wore variations of this outfit with a makeshift haori with the symbol '101' engraved on it, rather than the typical Shihakusho uniform during his time as a Shinigami. His pants are long-sleeved and black. Personality Tekking is known by others for his upbeat and energized character. When in battle, Tekking gives off a theatrical, darkly humorous and often sarcastic demeanor, making light and commenting on the situation even when the odds are against him. Tekking is easily excited at certain events, shown by his explosively enthusiastic reaction when Rukia Kuchiki returned to Ichigo Kurosaki his Shinigami powers. Because of this, Tekking at times describes himself as "spastic". He is easily annoyed at an enemies persistence, evidenced by his irritation toward Tsukishima and Quilge Opie for continuing to fight despite receiving grievous injuries. Tekking can be lazy and apathetic towards the situation at hand, refusing to participate in Smart Tekking's interrogation regarding the whereabouts of the latter's stolen Zanpakuto and his own arch nemesis, Dark Tekking. Tekking respects his captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, praising his intellect and eccentricity, remarking that he is his favorite of the captains of the Gotei 13. He enjoys Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon, Doctor Who and various other forms of entertainment in the Human World. History Little is known about the early history of Tekking, except that he was a Shinigami in the Twelfth Division and participated in the Quincy Extinction 200 years ago, defeating many of his enemies in battle. At some point after Kisuke Urahara left Soul Society, Tekking become a department head at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Sometime after the defeat of Sousuke Aizen, Tekking divided his soul in two, unwittingly creating Smart Tekking , which resulted in him losing the bulk of his Reiatsu. Because of the loss of his powers, Tekking was honorably discharged from the Gotei 13 and sent to live in the Human World, albeit remaining a intelligence spy for the Twelfth Division. While in the Human World, Tekking split his soul into 3 more beings, among them Rad Tekking, Law Tekking and Vampire Tekking, in an effort to relieve his boredom. Plot While in the middle of a broadcast, Tekking is interrupted when his counterpart, "Dark Tekking", arrives to confront him. When Dark Tekking proclaims he is his exact opposite, Tekking doesn't believe him, saying that if he were his true opposite, he would have to be female, a comment which annoys Dark Tekking. Tekking negotiates by saying there is a Masked Man much worse than he is who wanders around, prompting Dark Tekking to reveal that he was the one responsible for the Masked Man's reappearances. The two exchange their contempt for the Masked Man, although Tekking expresses shock to his apparent death and admits to enjoying his company at times. Dark Tekking becomes increasingly annoyed, declaring he has come to kill Tekking, before firing a Hado 31: Shakkaho at his counterpart. When Tekking barely dodges the attack, Dark Tekking incapacitates him with a Hado 1: Sho. Tekking asks why he is able to learn Kido, to which Dark Tekking responds he can due to Tekking's own inability, as they are opposites. Tekking tries rationalizing the situation, much to his dismay when Dark Tekking proclaims he is the "superior one" of the two. Tekking tries to shoot his counterpart with a hidden handgun, only for it to be out of bullets, which Dark Tekking mocks him for. Tekking then attempts to bring out his Zanpakuto, but Dark Tekking reveals to have it in his possession, saying it "prefers me to you", because the latter is too afraid to call out it's name. As a last resort, Tekking uses his sonic screwdriver, which has no effect on his counterpart. Dark Tekking continues to mock Tekking before appearing behind him and impaling him through the chest with his Zanpakuto. As Tekking falls to the ground defeated, Dark Tekking destroys his sonic screwdriver and walks away using Shunpo, remarking it was nice knowing him. Tekking's life flashes before his eyes, recalling all the times he spent in the Human World. Tekking awakens in an hallucinatory state, believing he is in heaven. He begins talking to an entity known as "God Kubo", whom Tekking holds responsible for all the conflicts relating to Ichigo Kurosaki and Xcution. Assuming the entity is omniscient, Tekking asks God Kubo to reveal any important events that may occur in the future, to which he refuses. Tekking requests for God Kubo to bring him back to life. God Kubo accepts this, but states he will not help him if he were to die a second time. Tekking also requests that he fix his sonic screwdriver, but God Kubo states he is unable to. Tekking also requests for the entity to give him a haircut, as his bangs are getting in the way of his eyes, to which the entity accepts. God Kubo praises Tekking for coping with the current state of events, and brings him back to life. About 3 months later, Tekking calls his friend and confirms wether they believe his story on Dark Tekking. Tekking says he can anticipate the arrival of his counterpart by a fluctuation in his spiritual pressure, which Tekking reports to be been feeling recently. Tekking warns his friend that because Dark Tekking is a creation of his soul, that he should possess his memories as well, and that he will possibly go after his whereabouts. Tekking also reports that he has tried to call his other friends regarding this, but they didn't believe him. As he ends his call, Tekking wonders what his counterpart is up to. Equipment Handgun: Tekking carries a small firearm on his person. The bullets are strong enough to seriously injure an Arrancar. Death Note: 'A small black book with the power to kill anyone whose name is written within the pages. Does not work on spiritual beings such as Hollows or Shinigami. Tekking acquired this after defeating The Masked Man. If a person dies from the Death Note and is resurrected, they cannot be killed by the Death Note again. Additionally, if a person tries to kill someone who had already died from the Death Note, the person writing their name down will die instead, as shown with Smart Tekking. 'Death Eraser: '''An eraser with the power to resurrect those killed by the Death Note by removing their names from the pages. Tekking also acquired this after defeating the Masked Man. Powers and Abilities '''Soul-Seperation: Tekking has the unique ability to divide his soul into multiple living beings, although those created by this ability share the same face, voice and mannerisms as the original. Tekking can create different variations of specie with this ability, such as vampires. Although the individual personalities of the creations differ, the one comparison they share is their distaste for licorice. The drawback to this ability is it's toll on the owner; upon conception, the created being absorbs an attribute of the original, such as their intelligence, interests and even spiritual power. Repeated use of this power can rob the user of their personality, resulting in apathy, depression and forgetfulness. Tekking himself claims he doesn't know about the origins of those created by his power. The Visionary: After obtaining the "V" Schrift from Yhwach, Tekking has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if he imagines that someone is on the planet Mars, that person will be transported there. He can destroy a portion of a person's body just by imagining it, and can instantly regenerate their body using the same power. Life Creation: Tekking's greatest power is to create life with his own imagination. He created a clone of Sosuke Aizen that had it's own will and consciousness. He manifested a Rotom, a legendary Pokemon, just by imagining it. Former Powers and Abilities Following the creation of Smart Tekking via Soul Seperation, Tekking lost the majority of his powers. Genius Intellect: Tekking has proven himself to be very advanced intellectually. He has constantly lectured on and shown a deep understanding of biology, chemistry, physics and higher level mathematics. Despite having the majority of his intellect absorbed during the conception of Smart Tekking, Tekking has successfully predicted events during the Quincy Blood War such as Sajin Komamura's human metamorphosis technique, the epithet of Giselle Gewelle's The Zombie ability, and the true nature of Zaraki Kenpachi's Zanpakuto. Master Scientist and Inventor: Tekking has created and manufactured countless technological devices such as laser cannons, androids, supercomputers, and heat-seeking firearms using only the scraps of materials found in his house in the Human World. He served as a department head in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Sonic Screwdriver: Arguably Tekking's most advanced invention, which he claims is beyond the capacity of human imagination. The sonic screwdriver is a relatively small, grey pen-like device that can manipulate sound waves, electromagnetic current, and spiritual pressure simultaneously at the press of a button. It can also be used to hack into computer mainframes and physical barriers such as ATM machines. Despite it's many uses, it cannot function well as a weapon, seeing as it had no effect on Dark Tekking and was easily destroyed by the adversary. Suicide Brick: A brick made of super-condensed reishi with thousands of times the kinetic force of a normal solid. One casual hit on the head is enough to kill a majority of spiritually-aware beings. High Spiritual Energy: As a Shinigami, Tekking boasted a high level of spiritual energy. He is able to easily bifurcate a Quincy combatant. The majority of his spiritual energy was absorbed by the conception of Smart Tekking, who is powerful enough to undergo Bankai training. Swordsmanship Specialist: Tekking has shown proficient skill with his Zanpakuto. He is able to easily bifurcate a Quincy combatant. He has fought with his Zanpakuto for over 200 years, and is apparently close to achieving Bankai. Shunpo Expert: Tekking has shown considerable skill in the use of Shunpo. He is fast enough to appear behind a Quincy and bifurcate him before the opponent could even react. Kido Expert: Tekking is capable of using high-level bakudo and hado spells in succession. He can trap an opponent within a bakudo without them noticing it, as well as firing a Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho without incantation. Zanpakuto Kuruyai Tayo: Tekking's Zanpakuto takes the form of a double-bladed katana with a smooth black blade, no guard, and the hilt covered in cobalt bandages. A string of the bandages hangs out from the base of the sword. Apparently, the spirit of the Zanpakuto left Tekking for his counterpart, Dark Tekking, because the former was too afraid to call it's name. Currently, Tekking possesses his zanpakuto due to the defeat and reunification of Dark Tekking, and thus his fear of calling it's name is completely gone. Shikai: Kuruyai Tayo's command is Eclipse. It has the ability to control light and darkness. Shikai Special Ability: Kuruyai Tayo Alpha/Beta/Gamma/Delta/Epsilon: This summons a light sphere or up to five spheres around the tip of the sword. He can merge the sphere with the sword to do more damage. He can stab the sphere into the ground and release a small earthquake in the ground. He can also send the sphere to an opponent and make it explode. But for each light sphere he creates, this takes away 3% of his spiritual energy. Kuruyai Tayo Mavros Alpha/Mavros Beta/Mavros Gamma/Mavros Delta/Mavros Epsilon: This summons a black sphere or 5 spheres. These abilities control gravity to a sense. Unlike the light spheres, each black spheres takes away 9% of his spiritual energy. Bankai: Kuruyai Tayo stardust/stardust road: Kuruyai Tayo turns to dust that become the god particular at the molecular level, being able to change chemical computation. Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Category:12th Division Category:Male